tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-0118 Guts
"The moment we start lying and acting deceitful to prisoners we are no longer The Republic we become just like those CIS dogs, Director." '— Commander Guts '''addressing '''Director Concrete '''about being deceitful to a prisoner of war. This wiki is based on the clone trooper ''CT-0118 "Guts" and the adventures he embarked on as a 501st Commander, a member of the 21st, ''a member of the advanced recon commando officers and the time he spent as the 6th Attack Regimental Commander.'' Personality Guts is an aggressive trooper on the battlefield often resorting to charges and yelling in communications which is often an annoyance to other troopers. Guts has a distaste for Shock often calling them Coruscant breds and mocking them. Biography The Beginnings of CT-0118 Upon becoming a resident to the Valkyrie Venator, CT-0118 tried out for the infamous 501st Legion however he felt he didn't form any attachments to anyone in that battalion and left on a good note for the 21st Nova Core aka The Galactic Marines CT-0118 within the Galactic Marines It was only in the Galactic Marines Guts grew attachments to those he fought with. Often idolizing Will, Bacara & Husk for their unorthodox yet strategic way of getting the task at hand done. Guts started out as a Trainee within the Galactic Marines eventually making it to both the rank of Lead Heavy and Warrant Officer. Guts would often get injured in missions reporting in to the med bay as a frequent visitor and the medics would grow sick of seeing his persistent arrivals. This included his battalion medic he served along side named Cross. Savar attack within the hospital When Guts was a sergeant within the Galactic Marines he was tasked to take out an S-class Savar with a small detachment of troopers from The Galactic Marines. Guts making his way through the hospital realized that each trooper was dissapearing behind him. Guts heard a rattling sound and decided to hide in a nearby closet as the Savar passed. Thinking that the Savar had passed he came out of the closet and the Savar heard him and clawed through his helmet to scar his face. The Savar clawing through Guts' helmet became distracted and ended up leaving Guts' to bleed out. Saved by his LCPL, Guts managed to get a hold of himself and continue the mission to purge the Savar. Guts and the detachment camped out in the intensive care unit of the hospital and began to brainstorm a way to take out the Savar. Concluding that the Savar was only able to kill with the assistance of light and sound the Galactic Marines began to adventure out of the room. Guts' was able to find a fire extinguisher and ended up spraying the Savar in the eyes. Guts' and The Galactic Marines detachment left the hospital without completing the mission, Guts' not in full tact. The Nail in the Coffin. Deployed to Naboo, Guts and the rest of marines were ready to extract back to the Valkyrie Venator when a sniper bullet went through Guts' heads up display and pierced through his left eye rendering him completely blind through his left eye. Guts' bleeding out from his eye saw two CTs come to his detachment's aid. One of them being a 101st SGT named Caspian (who would then later join the 212th.) Guts praised the two CTs in debrief and expressed how he would forever be in debt to the two who saved both his and his battalion's lives when no other battalion showed the initiative to. What happened on Naboo forever haunted Guts and he would often sit in bunks zoned out replaying the moment to see ways in which he would be able to change the situation for the better, strategically analyzing the situation. Captured Down on a desert planet, Guts was being held captive by a local militia and being used as target practice, due to his resistant Galactic Marine Armour. Attack Regimental Commander Bloodwolf broke Guts free and Guts eventually went on to thank the Commander in debrief because of this Guts' was given the opportunity to tryout for The Republic Commandos threatening the infamous Commander Cards in his application which most likely raised an eyebrow from the Commander. Enter: Republic Commandos Guts found the Republic Commando trials to be quite rigorous. He was competing against his fellow cadets SERIAL K (a trooper known for brutally murdering unsuspecting victims), William ( A conscientious objector part of Mynnoc Squad) Galen (Unmatched with any sniper manufactured by The Republic), Stream (An aggressive yet successful trooper quite like Guts) and Slick (A nervous yet successful pilot graced with the ability to fly any ship in the galaxy.) During this tryout obstacles after obstacles were thrown at the cadets. Faces after faces, formations after formations, laps after laps and Cards was getting impatient. Finally the cadets were tasked with the obstacle course Guts made it to the top of the obstacle course with William and they began to assist the other cadets, helping them up and giving them words of encouragement. The next task was the simulation, people were known to die during this simulation, Guts' knew this was a life or death simulation and he pushed the cadets to victory. SERIAL K and William knew this simulation house as The Slaughter House. SERIAL K and William were analyzing the simulation room beside them and finding all possible routes of entry and cover on a data pad. The simulation was tough and Slick was injured multiple times. Guts and Stream achieved the most kills in this simulation and the cadets knew it was decision time. The cadets eagerly awaited their names to be called but only four names were called that day. Guts, William, SERIAL K and Galen. "Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional." He fell unconscious waking up at The Valkyrie Venator ''removed from The Republic Commandos and a constant ringing sound in his ears. 'The Revival of RC-0118 Guts' Guts felt like an outcast to The Republic kicked out of Commandos and forgotten in The Galactic Marines, Guts trained recruits and reflected on his legacy. All his Republic Commando friends were gone all except for Galen who had long moved on from Athena Squad. Serial K was KIA, William was MIA assumed KIA, his squad had crumbled and all he was left with was a puny medal and a pat on the back, Guts' found this disgusting. Guts was training the next batch of Valkyrie troops down on Kamino and applied for the position of Attack Regimental Commander under the recently appointed Marshal Commander Bloodwolf who had worked his way up from both 501st and 104th. Bloodwolf had the reputation of being a strict yet caring commander. Guts was welcomed back into "The Clone Wars" '''Reassignment' Whilst Guts was training the Attack Regiment Guts realized his job as Attack REG was ultimately temporary and ended up asking for vacancies in a new project known as "Advanced Recon Commandos Officers" under Commander Grim. Enter: 501st Commander Guts knowing his ARC certification was running out and that he was not confident passing it at that point in time ended up leaving ARC and was reassigned to the vacant 501st Commander Position. Guts' Order 66 Fate Guts stormed the Jedi Temple eliminating many Jedi with a thunderous applause from many troopers. The mini gun shredding through the defenses of the Jedi. Guts ends up meeting the end of a lightsaber and was gutted. Guts' thoughts of Clone Battalions 501st Legion Guts is very fond of this battalion often commenting on their Armour tint 212th Attack Battalion Guts had an admiration for Cody, Bark, Dolph and Blitz. Often rallying up with them when a trandoshan was on ship and sharing a mutual distaste for trandoshans with the 212th Attack Battalion. Often stating "A good trandoshan is a dead one." 327th Star Corps Guts had the upmost respect for 327th often praising them in debrief for their efforts. Guts respected Caden and Lucky for their bravery on the battlefield and was often seen laughing whilst firing his minigun above a sea of 327th CTs, terrifying them. Galactic Marines Guts has served The Galactic Marines and feels a sense of belonging there. Shock Guts absolutely hates the shock and the fact they do not go through what he goes through. Guts' thoughts of the Jedi Guts remained neutral with the Jedi however was unimpressed at certain Jedi's lack of strategy, often watching them jump in and die before him. Category:Clone